paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
RAID: World War II
|publisher = |distributor = |director = Ilija Petrusic |producer = |designer = Ilija Petrusic |composer = Ivan Selak |engine = |version = 1.0 |platforms = |released = 26 September, 2017 Windows 26 September, 2017 PlayStation 4, Xbox One 13 October 2017 10 October 2017 |genre = First-person shooter Tactical shooter Stealth |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = Ratings Pending |store = Steam Store Microsoft Store PlayStation Store }}RAID: World War II is a co-operative first-person shooter action game developed by Lion Game Lion. The game was released on September 26, 2017 for Steam, October 10, 2017 for PlayStation 4 and October 13, 2017 for Xbox One. Synopsis During , the are on the verge of winning the war in Europe, bullets do little as the Nazis seem unstoppable. However, 4 bank robbers are brought together with a purpose, rebel against the Nazi oppression and sabotage the Nazis' chances of victory by sabotaging, assassinating, stealing, and pulverise anything bearing the Swastika. Development RAID: World War II was announced in mid-2017 as the first "proper" gaming project of Lion Game Lion, who up to that point was only known for producing addon content for PAYDAY 2. As a result of that experience, the team chose to work with the same Diesel engine that PAYDAY used. The game as a whole had a budget of around $8 million, and was financed by Starbreeze. Gameplay The core gameplay of RAID is similar in essence to that of PAYDAY 2 but with some major changes, most notably a sense of continuation between each mission unlike the former's disjointed timeline. RAID ''also puts a heavier emphasis on strategic assaults and team co-ordination than ''PAYDAY, and will allow a greater range of map interaction such as using gun emplacements to shoot down aircrafts. Vehicles will make significant appearances throughout the game and can be customized. Overseeing the RAID crew's progress is Control, a British officer, who fills the same position as Bain, but with a less-hands-on approach, leaving much of the operations to the four player characters to carry out. Acting as a liaison between Control and the Raiders is Mrs. White, who will provide the players with a brief rundown of the missions prior to execution. Missions Classes RAID features a four-class system similar to the initial versions of PAYDAY 2, and like the mainstream series are not tied specifically to any of the announced characters. raidclass_assault.png| |desc=Assault raiders are hard-hitters that prefer a straight fight. They are particularly skilled with Assault Rifles, and also trained in the use of SMGs and LMGs.|warcry=Berserk|wc_icon=assault|wc_desc=Reduce ammo consumption and heal your team.|hp=100|speed=54|stamina=66}} raidclass_recon.png| |desc=Recon raiders prefer to fight from a distance, providing long range covering fire. They are particularly skilled with Sniper Rifles, and also trained in the use of SMGs and Assault Rifles.|warcry=Sharpshooter|wc_icon=recon|wc_desc=Gain auto-aim and increase the damage of your team's guns.|hp=80|speed=59|stamina=72}} raidclass_insurgent.png| |desc=Insurgent raiders are experts in close range combat and melee. They are particularly skilled with SMGs, and also trained in the use of Shotguns and Assault Rifles.|warcry=Untouchable|wc_icon=insurgent|wc_desc=Become much harder to hit. Increases in effectiveness as Warcry level increases.|hp=85|speed=59|stamina=60}} raidclass_demolitions.png| |desc=Demolitions raiders like blowing things up or breaking them open. They are particularly skilled with Shotguns, and also trained in the use of Assault Rifles and LMGs.|warcry=Ignition|wc_icon=demolitions|wc_desc=Gain cluster grenades and reduce the damage your team suffers.|hp=90|speed=57|stamina=66}} Player Customization Since the Raid crew don't make use of iconic face masks, the player customization mechanic in RAID instead allows for unlocking and equipping different outfits, which typically consists of a top (shirts, vests, tanktops, etc...) and a bottom piece (trousers and shoes). Outfit parts can be freely mix-and-matched, allowing for a relatively large number of combinations. With the exception of promotional apparel, outfit parts are typically given out at random when completing a mission. Skills Weapon Modifications RAID seemingly uses a modified version of PAYDAY: The Heist's weapon modding system, in that most mods only offer boosts to one single stat along with changing the model of the relevant weapon parts (e.g. Ammo Increase mods give a weapon extended magazines). Weapon mods have level locks and would require a certain amount of kills made with any given weapon before they can be used. Once unlocked and equipped, a modification will stay on permanently until superseded by the next successive Tier. Each class tracks its weapon and modification progress separately from each other, and some weapons may unlock earlier or later depending on the class currently playing as. While weapon upgrade Tiers 1 to 3 are freely available on any weapon for any class, Tier 4 upgrades can only be unlocked and equipped by the specified kits (e.g. only the Insurgent class can have a fully-modifiable Thompson M1A1). Mods and Tools Because it uses the same engine as PAYDAY 2, modding tools normally used for PAYDAY 2 can also be used for modding RAID. Currently, mods can be made and installed using Bundle Modder. Be warned that any mods installed using this method must be uninstalled before any game update or else the game will crash on startup. In a developer stream, Lion Game Lion confirmed that there will be official modding support for the game that will be worked on after sorting out issues on launch. Downloadable Content (DLC) Lion Game Lion plans to release more DLC and add-on content for RAID: World War II. Limited and Special Editions Pre-order bonus= Pre-purchasing the game awarded the player with an Army Chest containing the following: * A special gold-plated version of the M1 Garand * The Highland Stalker outfit * 50 gold bars to give the players a head start in customizing the Base Camp. The Army Chest and its contents were available until September 27 2017, when the full game unlocked. |-|Special Edition= Special-edition-finale-ultima.png|Pre-order Edition SE Launch.png|Retail Edition A Special Edition of the game is offered alongside the standard package and contains the following: * A special version of the in-game car Apple Red Kübelwagen * RAID: World War II Base game * A RAID: World War II comic book available in-game and as a PDF * A decorative bomb for the camp * Original soundtrack and the melee weapon “Marching Mace” * A special melee weapon “The Admiral’s Dagger” * Four exclusive special edition jackets for the characters * RAID: World War II Digital Art Book * Four exclusive RAID: World War II wallpapers. * The Golden Lion Game Lion Logo Players who purchased the Special Edition before September 26 2017 are additionally granted one free copy of PAYDAY 2: Ultimate Edition, or an upgrade to the Ultimate Edition if they didn't own it already. Official Soundtrack Beta Release August 31, 2017 saw the release of the RAID Beta for all non-German owners of PAYDAY 2, while a censored German beta was released September 8. The beta lasted until September 17. An open beta was available September 2 and 3. The beta build consisted of heavily toned-down versions of the final content. At release, only the starting weapons were available for each class along with a shared sidearm (C96 Mauser), one melee weapon, and a level cap of 5. Update 1.1 raised the level cap to 10 and added a limited selection of cosmetic items for each character along with an unlockable melee weapon, and Update 1.2 upped it further to 15, along with four more weapons to unlock and use (M1 Carbine, BAR Heavy Rifle, M1 Garand and Thompson M1A1). Five missions were available to play during the beta (Odin's Fall, Hunters, Trainwreck, Tiger Trap, and The Amber Train) and a stripped-down version of the base Camp. Earned gold could only be spent on respeccing skills, as the items that required gold to buy were not implemented. Reception References External Links *Official Website Screenshots Pre-release screenshots= File:RAID Screenshot 001.jpg File:RAID Screenshot 002.jpg File:RAID Screenshot 003.jpg File:RAID Screenshot 004.jpg File:RAID Screenshot 005.jpg File:RAID Screenshot 006.jpg File:RAID Screenshot 007.jpg File:RAID Screenshot 008.jpg Videos Category:RAID: World War II